morlochfandomcom-20200214-history
Vorringia
Category:MapsetsCategory:Vorringia Vorringia was the third mapset to be added to the game following Aerynth and Dalgoth. It is praised as having the best runegate layout and smallest land area, reducing military mobilization and general travel time. Image:Malog.jpg|thumb|800px|Map of Vorringia rect 683 406 711 381 Aedroch Highlands (20-35) rect 757 333 787 303 Aeran Belendor (40-60) rect 767 381 797 351 Aerath Hellendroth (30-50) rect 759 290 789 260 Ashfell Plain (30-50) rect 508 283 538 253 Aurroch's Skrae (20-35) rect 970 480 1000 450 Bone Marches (40-60) rect 423 483 453 453 Braedoch Highlands (20-35) rect 677 460 707 430 Derros Plains (20-35) rect 390 181 420 151 Doomhorn Skrae (20-35) rect 435 193 465 163 Ecklund Wilds (30-50) rect 574 436 604 406 Fellgrim Forest (20-35) rect 352 387 382 357 Greensward Pyre (10-20) rect 383 498 413 468 Grimscairne (35-60) rect 205 213 235 183 Grimstaark Peaks (10-20) rect 408 299 438 269 Hethland Holm (30-50) rect 546 488 576 458 Holloch Forest (20-35) rect 556 278 586 248 Hregend Wildlands (30-50) rect 197 253 227 223 Huldrings Vald (1-10) rect 465 306 495 276 Jotensgaard (30-50) rect 241 580 271 550 Kharsoom (20-35) rect 352 219 382 189 Kralgaar Holm (30-50) rect 239 538 269 508 Leth'khalivar Desert (35-60) rect 921 656 951 626 Pandemonium (60-70) rect 492 501 522 471 Phaedra's Prize (35-60) rect 924 429 954 399 Plain of Ashes (50-70) rect 474 196 504 166 Ragnir Holm (30-50) rect 588 592 618 562 Sevaath Mere (20-35) rect 918 695 948 665 Southern Battleground (40-60) rect 690 516 720 486 Tainted Swamp (35-60) rect 545 598 575 569 The Black Bog (30-50) rect 121 588 151 558 The Blood Sands (30-50) rect 335 432 365 402 The Doomplain (30-50) rect 506 585 536 555 Thollok Marsh (35-60) rect 162 604 192 574 Vale of Nar Addad (35-60) rect 381 544 411 514 Valkos Wilds (20-35) rect 962 654 992 624 Western Battleground (40-60) rect 377 146 407 116 Ymur's Crown (30-50) rect 435 155 459 140 Nordenring (Air) rect 400 245 415 230 Erkenring (Water) rect 510 315 525 300 Bergensring (Earth) rect 566 171 596 156 Jarlsring (Fire) rect 700 247 715 232 Fremderring (Spirit) rect 782 261 797 246 Haldrom's Gate (Fire) rect 728 474 743 459 Nephram's Gate (Water) rect 543 444 558 429 Kestor's Gate (Air) rect 424 516 439 501 Ulwer's Gate (Earth) rect 693 263 708 248 Vander's Gate (Spirit) rect 707 262 722 247 Terminus Eye (Spirit) rect 614 621 629 606 Serpent's Eye (Water) rect 182 512 197 497 Dragon's Eye (Fire) rect 381 418 396 403 Doom's Eye (Earth) rect 954 676 969 661 Maelstrom's Eye (Spirit) rect 988 446 1003 418 Doomgate (Spirit) rect 634 478 664 448 Aeldreth Havens (Spirit) rect 804 504 834 474 Sea Dog's Rest rect 912 730 942 700 Bastion rect 992 630 1022 600 Perdition rect 433 230 463 200 Erkeng Hold rect 200 570 230 540 Khan'Ov Srekel rect 175 247 189 233 Starkholm rect 155 237 167 226 Hengest rect 156 253 167 243 Scraefahl rect 156 269 167 259 Valkirch rect 171 263 182 253 Hrimdal rect 185 270 195 260 Hothor's Doom rect 237 229 250 216 All-Father's Rest Narrative "Ancient home of the dreaded Invorri Northmen, the southern reaches of this area were once conquered by the hero Vander, becoming the realm of Vanderlund. But Vanderlund fell long before the Turning, and in the Age of Strife these lands echo with the howls of the Beast Lords and new terrors." See also the Vorringia Runegate System Safe Holds Aeldreth Havens * A safe hold themed after Braialla and the Druids. Erkeng Hold * A safe hold themed after the Invorri. Khan'Ov Srekel * Formerly Khar Th'sekt on the Aerynth mapset, this city is a strife zone and is themed after the Irekei Virakt. Sea Dog's Rest * A safe hold themed after the Thieve's Guild. The Vault Keeper and equipment fences are located here. Starkholm * A safe hold themed after the Invorri, this city is located on the starting island of Uthgaard. Macrozone Listing Jov Hir'akar The Blood Sands *Disciplines: Battle Magus (15563, 35617), Blood Prophet (13800, 35676), Sun Dancer (14180, 36632) *Mine: Gold Producing: Stone, Coal, Agate, Diamond, Onyx Kharsoom *Disciplines: Archmage (29364, 37431), Blade Weaver (27658, 35829) *Mine: Ore Producing: Stone, Truesilver, Iron, Adamant Leth'khalivar Desert *Disciplines: Blade Master (27454, 42452), Blood Prophet (29054, 42899), Dark Knight (26393, 42957), Sun Dancer (29428, 42472) *Mine: Lumber Producing: Lumber, Oak, Bronzewood, Mandrake Vale of Nar Addad *Disciplines: Savant (18068, 35344), Skydancer (20490, 35174) *Mine: Magic Producing: Azoth, Orichalk, Antimony, Sulfur, Quicksilver Maelstrom Pandemonium *Disciplines: Conjurer (102944, 28158), Darksworn (102740, 29524) *Mine: Magic Producing: Azoth, Orichalk, Antimony, Sulfur, Quicksilver, Bloodstone Southern Battleground *Disciplines: *Mine: Lumber Producing: Lumber, Oak, Bronzewood, Mandrake, Wormwood Western Battleground *Disciplines: *Mine: Magic Producing: Azoth, Orichalk, Antimony, Sulfur, Quicksilver, Bloodstone Oblivion Bone Marches *Disciplines: Belgosch (107197, 47409), Drannok (109066, 47309) *Mine: Ore Producing: Stone, Truesilver, Iron, Adamant, Galvor Plain of Ashes *Disciplines: Gorgoi (103936, 52607), Strigoi (102192, 53660) *Mine: Gold Producing: Stone, Coal, Agate, Diamond, Onyx, Obsidian The Sinking Isles The Black Bog *Disciplines: Black Mask (62543, 35982), Enchanter (61544 , 34464), Wyrmslayer (61800, 35300) *Mine: Ore Producing: Stone, Truesilver, Iron, Adamant Sevaath Mere *Disciplines: Rat Catcher (65689, 35061), Saboteur (67346, 36729), Wererat (67120, 36400) *Mine: Lumber Producing: Lumber, Oak, Bronzewood, Mandrake Thollok Marsh *Disciplines: Clanwarden (65362, 35352), Rat Catcher (56161, 37345), Summoner (57254, 34975) *Mine: Gold Producing: Stone, Coal, Agate, Diamond, Onyx Uthgaard Grimstaark Peaks Huldrings Vald Vander's Doom The Doomplain *Disciplines: Shroudborne (39000, 52000), Animator (39171, 54621) *Mine: Gold Producing: Stone, Coal, Agate, Diamond, Onyx Greensward Pyre *Disciplines: Animator (38645, 56820), Blade Master (38600, 56800), Undead Hunter (39553 59555) *Mine: Ore Producing: Stone, Truesilver, Iron, Adamant Vorringheim Aurrochs Skrae *Disciplines: Blood Horn (57059, 70380), Giant Killer (56051, 69262), Prospector (56327, 70578), Sapper (58315, 69831) *Mine: Lumber Producing: Lumber, Oak, Bronzewood, Mandrake Doomhorn Skrae *Disciplines: Blood Horn (44279, 81552), Giant Killer (41971, 85134), Prospector (43600, 81500), Sapper (44238, 85706) *Mine: Lumber Producing: Lumber, Oak, Bronzewood, Mandrake Ecklund Wilds *Disciplines: Berserker (49000, 79600), Huntsman (48109, 79626), Rune Caster (47654, 79214), Werebear (48266, 78055) *Mine: Ore Producing: Stone, Truesilver, Iron, Adamant Hethland Holm *Disciplines: Forge Master (47300, 68000), Werewolf (45800, 68200), Wyrmslayer (46400, 68100) *Mine: Ore Producing: Stone, Truesilver, Iron, Adamant Hregend Wildlands *Disciplines: Berserker (62716, 70381), Huntsman (61715, 70382), Rune Caster (61179, 69983), Werebear (61834, 69351) *Mine: Ore Producing: Stone, Truesilver, Iron, Adamant Jotensgaard *Disciplines: Giant Killer (50992, 67978), Rune Caster (54027, 67211), Valkyr (52888, 68501) *Mine: Ore Producing: Stone, Truesilver, Iron, Adamant Ragnir Holm *Disciplines: Forge Master (54717, 79772), Storm Lord (53457, 79577), Werewolf (39946, 77441), Wyrmslayer (53869, 79859) *Mine: Ore Producing: Stone, Truesilver, Iron, Adamant Ymur's Crown *Disciplines: Giant Killer (41543, 85928), Rune Caster (45835, 81035), Valkyr (44700, 82300) *Mine: Gold Producing: Stone, Coal, Agate, Diamond, Onyx Vorringia Aeran Belendor *Disciplines: Animator (63114, 51624), Enchanter (64517, 51258), Traveller (83200, 64800),Forge Master (86000, 64900) *Mine: Magic Producing: Azoth, Orichalk, Antimony, Sulfur, Quicksilver Aerath Hellendroth *Disciplines: Archer (75951, 48982), Commander (85507, 59986) *Mine: Magic Producing: Azoth, Orichalk, Antimony, Sulfur, Quicksilver Aedroch Highlands *Disciplines: Archer (77701, 57005), Bounty Hunter (77728, 55207), Knight (77620, 55684) *Mine: Lumber Producing: Lumber, Oak, Bronzewood, Mandrake Ashfell Plain *Disciplines: Artillerist (84700, 69200), Dark Knight (85400, 69100),Sanctifier (83803, 69700) *Mine: Ore Producing: Stone, Truesilver, Iron, Adamant Braedoch Highlands *Disciplines: Archer (49029, 48557), Bounty Hunter (49056, 46759), Knight (48948, 47236) *Mine: Lumber Producing: Lumber, Oak, Bronzewood, Mandrake Derros Plains *Disciplines: Summoner (76828, 50736), Wyrmslayer (76700, 49900) *Mine: Gold Producing: Stone, Coal, Agate, Diamond, Onyx Fellgrim Forest *Disciplines: Gladiator (64000, 53000), Thrall (63000, 53300) *Mine: Lumber Producing: Lumber, Oak, Bronzewood, Mandrake Grimscairne *Disciplines: Animator (42362, 45642), Black Mask (43279, 45454), Undead Hunter (43300 46000) *Mine: Lumber Producing: Lumber, Oak, Bronzewood, Mandrake Holloch Forest *Disciplines: Animator (60256, 48395), Enchanter (61922, 46090), Summoner (60900, 48000), Traveller (62400, 46900) *Mine: Gold Producing: Stone, Coal, Agate, Diamond, Onyx Phaedra's Prize *Disciplines: Black Mask (56219, 44282), Huntsman (56917, 45662), Rat Catcher (56059, 44677), Undead Hunter (56344 45192) *Mine: Ore Producing: Stone, Truesilver, Iron, Adamant Tainted Swamp *Disciplines: Gladiator (76700, 45000) *Mine: Gold Producing: Stone, Coal, Agate, Diamond, Onyx Valkos Wilds *Disciplines: Archer (43434, 39278), Black Mask (42533, 40745), Huntsman (44292, 40358), Werewolf (44576, 41130) *Mine: Magic Producing: Azoth, Orichalk, Antimony, Sulfur, Quicksilver